Caspian's Discovery
by narnianerd
Summary: Caspian learns of his sister and that she will help him gain control over Narnia along with the pevensies but meets someone along the way,someone he hasn't seen in 10 years
1. Prologue

Caspian's Discovery

Chapter 1

Telmarine Castle,Caspian's POV

The rain was falling hard like it had been for 3 days straight I was confided to my room by my uncles orders as I answered him back and then argued with him so I was sent straight to my room and I can only leave it when he summons me or I need to go to lessons with Professor Cornelius and that is where I'm heading right now

I open the door to his study and sit down on the table waiting for my professor and just on cue he enters looking slightly worried

"Ah my prince I was just asking Miraz where you were" he gives me a small loving smile my professor is more like a father to me as mine walked out on me when I was seven years old and I've never seen him since but that is another story entirely one I'm not willing to tell anyway I've been daydreaming for way to long

1 hour later

Finally the lesson on boring history has finished but now I have to go back to my room and watch the rain as it's the only thing I can do apart from being taught by my professor or being beaten by my uncle.

OK all I have finished the first chapter please review and try to be nice but if you have something negative to say please reel free to say it I will not mind.

If you want to know the story of Caspian IX walking out on his son stay tuned as it's going to be posted shortly.(next chapter will be up soon)


	2. Caspian meet Melody

Chapter 2

Hello readers second chapter up the story called when I was seven is about Caspian's father walking out on him so if you want to read that you can.

Somewhere in the forest,Mystery POV

I was walking through the forest when these blasted telmarines grabbed me and now I'm sitting in Aslan knows where in the dark probably going to the castle to see the so called king of Narnia,yeah right Miraz couldn't rule over a baby I prefer his nephew Caspian as he is a lot nicer and is the rightful heir to the throne so anyway

"OW do you mind!"

"No"

"Sheesh I live in the forest what does Miraz want with me?"

Caspian's Room,Caspian's POV

Okay my uncle has summoned me to the council chamber for reasons I don't know but it can't be good.

Council Chamber, Mystery POV

"OW stop it!" sheesh they've been dragging me and pulling me and it hurts!  
>"Silence girl" oh no Miraz,I look up and see him towering by the throne,everyone looks sharply to the right as the doors loudly bang open and Prince Caspian X heir to the throne enters everyone except his uncle bows the guards push me onto me onto my knees then yank me back up.<p>

Caspian POV

I stop next to my uncle looking around the room at everyone on they're knees then my eyes stop at this girl who is tied up and is looking at me pleadingly,I stare at my uncle waiting for an answer but he doesn't notice

"Uncle who is she and why is she here?"

"Ask her Caspian"  
>I look at her sadly and incline my head to her letting her speak<p>

"Why should I answer you"  
>"because he's the prince"<br>"I know that but why should I your being brutal"

"Let her go"

"As you wish your majesty"

they unhand the girl and she stares at me

"Fine my names Melody and don't ask who my family are as I don't know"  
>"I wasn't going to ask"<p>

"WERE!"  
>"Don't argue with my nephew" I look at my uncle shocked,he never takes my side but then again he's probably tired with her as well.<p>

Mystery POV

This kid is no help I'm the one who is being hurt here so why is he confused and the prince was meant to be nice.

"Take her to the dungeons"

"No wait!" Oh now he realizes

"What" Caspian winced as his uncle sharply turned towards him

"Can she be taken to my room?"  
>"Fine" Caspian grins oh great he's going to rape then kill me.<p>

10 minutes later

Caspian's POV

Melody really hates me all I've been trying to do is help clean her wounds

"Stay still or you'll hurt yourself"

"Duh I'm already hurt"

"Yes but you'll hurt yourself more"  
>"Fine" I eventually clean her wounds up and then she looks at me,I hear my door open and my uncle enters.<p>

Oh no cliffhanger! You'll have to wait till next time to find out what Miraz does to Caspian oh and my harry potter fanfiction One Chance is up.


End file.
